Happy Christmas Pt.2
Event Information You need to collect up happiness from all over town, in order to power Santa's sleigh. Happiness is collected as Happy Points, and these points will earn you prizes through Ranking Prizes, Achievement Awards, and Early Clear Prizes too. You'll gradually earn more and more Happy Points as you clear through Stages, so try to reach the later ones as quick as you can! Special Events Xmas Tickets are used to play the Event Gacha, and to exchange for limited avatars in the Event Exchange. 'Reindeer' You'll meet a number of friendly Reindeer as you progress through the Event. Helping out these Reindeer will earn you extra Happy Points. The more you succeed, the more you'll impress them, and they may even want to become your friend! Gaining new Reindeer friends will earn you extra Gifts From Santa, so it's definitely a good idea to help out whenever you can. You can check what you need to do to become friends with the Reindeer from inside the Reindeer Room 'Selling Cakes' Mokyuton the Reindeer needs help selling Christmas cakes. 'Shoveling Snow' Mokyugoro the Reindeer needs help shoveling snow. Follow the reindeer's instructions and shovel that snow! 'Reindeer Quiz' Mokyumi the Reindeer have a quiz. 'Hide-and-Seek Minigame' Mokyuta the Reindeer wants to play Hide-and-Seek, his location is random. You can get gifts while searching. 'Gifts From Santa' A new Gift From Santa will arrive each day at *1:00 PM PST *4:00 PM EST *9:00 PM GMT What's inside the boxes? Well... that would be outfits from A Present from Santa Event! As well as event energy drinks. You'll only earn 1 Gift each day at first, but the more Reindeer you become friends with, the more that number will increase, up to a maximum of 9. Event Progress You recover 1 stamina every 3 minutes, and your base maximum stamina is 100. It is 5 hours for a full stamina recharge. Event Points Awards After collecting a certain amount of Happy Points, you will get . Tie-up Gacha For this event, the Tie-Up is Shining Planets Gacha. The maximum Tie-up bonuses are: *Maximum Stamina +370 *Received Happy Points+60 *Received Xmas Tickets +11 *Received Present Box +5 Early Clear Campaign Condition: Get 22000 48 hours. Reward: Event Limited Gacha & Tickets Exchange You can use 5 Xmas Tickets that you have collected to play the Event Limited Gacha. The items gained from this gacha can't be exchanged in the Mixer, but can be used in the Server MI's Knitting Challenge. At the Item Trader you can exchange Xmas Tickets for limited items. *'Note:' Exchanging Xmas Tickets does not lower your rank, rank is based on total Happy Points obtained. *'Note:' Drop rate varies per item. * Gacha Sample Ranking Awards Ranking is based on the total number of Happy Points you have gained. 1~30 , Christmas Princess 2015, Christmas Princess Hat 2015 31~100 , Christmas Princess Hat 2015 101~200 Christmas Princess 2015 201~1000 Christmas Princess Hat 2015 1001~99999 Diligent Girl 5 (×5) Negotiator Hermit 5 (×5) 777 Christmas Princess 2015 Category:Events